Death Note Bloopers- Episode 1
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: Second installment of my Death Note Bloopers series! Sorry if it's not as funny as the 1st one, but give it a chance please. Contains spoilers. Rated T for some language.


Hello! Because of the success of my 'Death Note Bloopers- Episode 37' fan fic I posted not to long ago (and out of sheer boredom), I decided to create yet another Death Note Bloopers fan fic, This time for the first episode of Death Note! Hopefully it'll be as successful as my other one. If not, then sorry.

**Disclaimer; **I do NOT own Death Note or any of its characters or material. Rated T for language. Enjoy!

.~.~.~.~

_**Death Note Bloopers- Episode 1**_

Teacher; Yagami are you still with us?

Light; *asleep*

Teacher; Yagami?

Light; *still sleeping*

Teacher; Yagami!

Light; *_Still _asleep*

Teacher; Oh to hell this sh*t. *pulls out megaphone, walks over to Light and turns megaphone on* YAGAMI!

Light; *jolts awake*

Teacher; *turns off megaphone* Pay attention please.

Light; Sorry. It's just that this class is as _boring_ as hell.

Teacher; -_-' *mutters* Why do I even bother putting up with this bull sh*t every day?

* * *

Light; *while putting down the Death Note* It's pretty lame, not to mention… twisted. It's really not that different from one of those chain letters you get. The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die? Come on. *stops and looks behind him* Oh to hell with it!

* * *

Light; So I write a name and that person dies. Like anyone would believe that

*silence*

Light; *thinking* Must. Resist. Urge. To. Use it… Ah to hell with it. *walks over to desk, opens death note and grabs pen*

Voice; Hehe. Looks like you do.

Light; *looks around wildly* Who's there!?

Voice; I am Death.

*15 year old girl with brown hair and green eyes steps out of the shadows with smile on face*

Girl; Just kidding! XD

Light; *glares* Who the hell are you?

Girl; Just call me SMT.

Light; I mean your real name.

SMT; Like hell I'm telling you!

* * *

Motorcyclist 1; That's our Taco for ya. This guy can spot a hottie a mile away.

Taco; What's up little lady? The names Taco-

Light; *bursts out laughing*

Taco; *looks at Light* What?

Light; *still laughing* Y- your na-name is seriously _Taco!?_

Taco; Yeah, so?

Light; Watch out because if someone who's addicted to Mexican food hears your name, they'll come after you thinking you're made of tacos.

Taco; Ahhh! *rides off*

* * *

Ryuk; *to other shinigami's* That's true but I've dropped my death note.

*other shinigami's laugh*

Shinigami 1; You really mess thing up didn't ya?

Shinigami 2; Seriously, is that thing made out of soap?

Ryuk; Shut up or I'll write your name in my death no- wait… damn it I forgot that won't work!

* * *

Light's Mom; What a nice surprise, I wasn't expecting you home so early.

Light; Yeah. Hi Mom, it's because…

Light's Mom; *holds out hands*

Light; Uhh… are you begging for some food like someone or something?

* * *

Ryuk; *in the shadows* You've taken quite a liking to it.

Light; *turns and sees Ryuk*

Ryuk; …Boo.

* * *

Ryuk; So in other words, the death note is the bond between Light, the human, and Ryuk, the shinigami.

Light; … Sorry. I'm straight.

Ryuk; WHAT THE F*CK!? I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE _THAT!_

* * *

Ryuk; *takes a bite out of apple* Yum.

SMT; *singing* I like to eat, eat, eat, apples and bananas! *starts cracking up*

* * *

Ryuk; You're asking me why? I did it 'cause I was bored.

SMT; Get a hobby!

* * *

Light; *to Ryuk* Because… I've been bored too.

SMT; Man, _both _of you need to get a hobby.

Light; Will you go away!?

* * *

Ryuk; *thinking* It's just as I thought. Humans are so _**interesting.**_

SMT; You don't know the half of it Ryuk.

Ryuk; *looks at SMT* Wait! Not only can you hear _**and**_ see me, but you can also read my **mind**?

SMT; *looks back at Ryuk* Yep. And before you ask how I can, let's just say I can tell what spirits and ghosts are saying and thinking.

Ryuk; But I'm a god of death.

SMT; Same thing applies.

Ryuk; HOW!?

SMT; … *shrugs* Hell if I know.

.~.~.~.~

And that's it for episode 1! Again, if it's not as funny as my one for episode 37, I apologize. But I did my best. And no, I cannot tell what ghosts and spirits are saying or thinking, wish I could though. Anyway, thank you to all of the people who reviewed and favorite my episode 37 bloopers. I shall continue with more Death Note Bloopers over the summer.

Reviews help keep me motivated to continue writing these which help me from becoming bored over the summer. So please review and I'll see you all next time!


End file.
